Fluid filter systems, particularly as used for water filtration, typically include a filter constructed with a media that removes unwanted particulates and other substances from the fluid. Filtration can be based on size exclusion, adsorption, and other mechanisms. Such filter systems can be provided as stand-alone systems installed e.g., in cabinetry or provided as part of an appliance such as a refrigerator.
As with most any filtration system, as filtered particles are captured by the filter medium over a period of time, the filter loses efficacy and generally should be periodically replaced.
For filters included in consumer appliances, replacing the filter can be a challenging task for the consumer to perform. In particular, for certain newer appliances, sophisticated features can be included to monitor filter performance and/or lifespan. If such features require power to be supplied to the filter, then replacing the filter can become even more difficult, as the consumer will be required to disconnect and then re-connect power supplies.
One solution for this problem is for the water filter to be independently powered. For example, any “smart” features included within the filter can be powered by a battery included internally within the filter body. Thus, by eliminating the need for the consumer to concern herself with disconnecting or connecting power supplies, the filter replacement process can be simplified.
However, the use of an independent power supply raises additional concerns. In particular, an independent power supply, such as, for example, a battery, can have a limited expected lifespan. Therefore, if the filter continuously operates or otherwise does not conserve power, the independent power supply will be quickly depleted, rendering the filter features ineffective.
Therefore, a need exists for an independently powered water filter that provides enhanced monitoring features while ensuring low power consumption or other power-saving features.